Bloody Year
by SilverPlume17
Summary: " Alors que l'ombre de Voldemort commence peu à peu à recouvrir la Grande-Bretagne, une autre menace s'abat sur les jeunes sorciers. Une menace silencieuse, mystérieuse et tout aussi redoutable que le célèbre Mage Noir. " La totalité du résumé est disponible à l'intérieur !
1. Résumé

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ... J'espère que la rentrée n'a pas été trop difficile ... ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fanfiction Harry Potter qui trotte dans ma tête depuis un bon petit moment maintenant ... N'hésitez pas à lire et à donner votre avis ! :) bonne lecture !**

 **« 1977. Sans doute l'une des années les plus sanglantes et terrifiantes qu'ait connu le Monde des Sorciers. Disparitions, enlèvements et meurtres particulièrement sanglants ont rythmé cette terrible année noire mais ce que retiendront sans doute les Sorciers avec le plus d'ardeur, sont sans doute les terribles événements ayant eu lieu au Collège Poudlard, en marge du Tournoi Inter-scolaire : alors que l'ombre de Voldemort commence peu à peu à recouvrir la Grande-Bretagne, une autre menace s'abat sur les jeunes sorciers. Une menace silencieuse, mystérieuse et tout aussi redoutable que le célèbre Mage Noir. »**


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Chapitre I – Mise en contexte.**

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Charlie McAdams avait toujours semblé étrange aux yeux de ses camarades.

Lâcher tout ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, trébucher sur un sol parfaitement plat, s'emmêler dans ses propres pieds, Charlie savait y faire. Ajoutez à cela une grande timidité et une terrible incapacité à s'adresser à autrui, et vous obtenez une jeune fille évoluant dans une quasi-solitude … A son plus grand dam. Car Charlie avait toujours espéré se faire des amis. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas dire que la jeune fille n'attirait pas, au premier abord, la sympathie de ses camarades : lors des premières semaines de cours, il n'était pas rare de voir des personnes s'approcher de Charlie. Mais cette dernière finissait toujours par les faire fuir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'en était désespérant.

 **« Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Y-a-t-il quelqu'un de l'autre côté du fil ? »**

Un léger air amusé sur le visage, Nathanaël Sandero passa une main devant le visage de sa meilleure amie, histoire de la faire réagir : cela faisait un peu plus de cinq minutes qu'il attendait qu'elle sorte de sa rêverie et il commençait à s'impatienter ; nous avions beau être début septembre, le soleil s'était caché derrière d'épais nuages noirs et un vent violent soufflait, faisant frissonner même les plus coriaces.

Un deuxième mouvement de la main et la jeune fille finit par réagir. Surprise, Charlie papillonna rapidement des paupières avant que son regard ne se fasse plus clair et qu'il ne se tourne vers Nathanaël. Il eut ensuite un petit moment de flottement, le temps que le cerveau de Charlie ne reconnaisse l'adolescent. Puis, un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille qui serra son ami dans ses bras.

 **« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! »** , s'exclama Charlie alors qu'elle s'écartait de Nathanaël qui lui avait rendu son étreinte et lui adressait maintenant un grand sourire.

 **« Je manque à tout le monde ! »,** lui répondit le jeune homme avec humour, affichant un faux air arrogant et en bombant le torse.

Aussitôt, Charlie lui envoya un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, faussement irritée.

 **« Aies un peu pitié de tes chevilles, s'il te plaît … »** , soupira-t-elle.

Nathanaël ou Natha, comme aimait l'appeler Charlie, était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux et aux yeux bleus clairs assez charismatique mais c'était aussi, et surtout, en dehors de la famille McAdams, le seul énergumène assez stupide pour rester aux côtés de Charlie. Et rien que pour cela, la jeune fille lui en était hautement reconnaissante.

 **« Hé ho, la rouquine !** , intervint Nathanaël après un court instant de silence alors que le regard de Charlie se faisait déjà plus pensif suite à ses dernières pensées. **On ne replonge pas ! On se met en mouvement et on monte dans le train ! Et plus vite que ça !** , ajouta-t-il alors que sa camarade traînait des pieds. **Je commence à avoir froid, moi ! »**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **« C'est déprimant … »** , marmonna Charlie, le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait rapidement à travers la vitre du compartiment.

Les gros nuages et les bourrasques de vent présents à la gare étaient maintenant accompagnés d'une fine pluie et des coups de tonnerre retentissaient de manière régulière. Nous étions le premier septembre et depuis plus de deux semaines, les températures ne dépassaient pas les dix-huit degrés …

 _« Carrément flippant … »,_ pensa Charlie

 **« Tu crois que cela a un lien avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ?,** reprit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Nathanaël qui lisait un livre à côté d'elle. **Genre comme-ci la nature elle-même sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible ? »**

Nathanaël leva les yeux de son livre et fixa les sièges vides face à lui pendant quelques instants, immobile. D'une immobilité si parfaite que Charlie se serait inquiétée si un pli entre les sourcils ne lui avait indiqué que Nathanaël réfléchissait.

 **« Je crois,** finit-il par articuler lentement, le regard toujours fixé sur les sièges. **Je crois que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous devons ce temps pourri à ce Mage Noir. Avec la puissance qu'il commence à acquérir, il a du trouver le moyen de recruter un certain nombre de créatures maléfiques capables d'influencer notre environnement. Mais j'aime beaucoup ta version,** ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Charlie, avec un léger sourire. **Beaucoup plus poétique. »**

 **« Tu penses à … des détraqueurs ? »** , questionna Charlie, les sourcils froncés.

La seule mention de ces créatures hideuses jeta un froid dans le compartiment. Pendant quelques secondes, les lumières parurent moins vives et Charlie se surprit à desserrer son écharpe, nauséeuse et frissonnante. Elle n'avait croisé ces monstre qu'une seule fois mais en avait été tout de même malade pendant des semaines …

Conscient du malaise soudain de la jeune fille, Nathanaël ferma son livre qu'il mit à côté de lui, et posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de Charlie en signe de soutien. Un court silence s'imposa alors, seulement interrompu par le bruit du vent et le clapotis de la pluie, avant que Nathanaël ne reprenne :

 **« C'est malheureusement ce à quoi je pense. Je veux dire …,** ajouta-t-il d'un ton triste alors que les traits de Charlie s'assombrissait. **Le but de ce type n'est pas seulement de tuer tous ceux qui ont du sang de Moldus dans les veines. C'est aussi de régner en maître sur les autres. Il veut que tout le monde finisse par lui obéir, de gré ou de force et pour cela, il a besoin de créer la panique. Il doit imposer la terreur et le désespoir. Et cela, Charlie, c'est le boulot préféré des détraqueurs. »**

 **« Et ce contrôle des détraqueurs lui permet de libérer des prisonniers pour mener à bien ses sombres desseins... »** , réalisa soudainement Charlie à voix haute.

Tout en disant ces mots, la jeune McAdams s'était emparée de la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur l'un des sièges inoccupés et regardait la une du journal avec attention et crainte, comme-ci elle craignait que le meurtrier du moment ou l'un de ses complices n'en sorte …

 **« Peut-être bien** , acquiesça Nathanaël avec un signe de tête tandis que Charlie s'intéressait désormais à la page liée aux disparitions et meurtres ayant eu lieu le mois dernier. **Mais je pense également qu'il doit y avoir des sorciers soit-disant innocents qui se soient ralliés à sa cause. Le nombre d'événements est trop important pour qu'ils ne soient causés que par une dizaine d'individus. Et cela, même si le Ministère le sait, il ne l'avouera jamais. »**

Impressionnée par la perspicacité de son meilleur ami, Charlie l'observa, la bouche entre-ouverte.

 **« Tu sais que tu ferais un excellent Auror, Sandero ? »** , prononça-t-elle, à la fois sincère et amusée.

Le jeune homme rêvait de ce métier depuis des années et pour Charlie, il était certain que cette carrière lui irait à merveille.

Pour toute réponse, Nathanaël esquissa une grimace.

 **« Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je rattrape mon niveau en Potions, McAdams. »**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **« Ah, Miss McAdams … Nous ne vous attendions plus … »**

La voix du Professeur McGonagall était teintée d'ironie et Charlie n'avait pas besoin de croiser son regard sévère pour savoir que la Professeur de Métamorphose était en colère : cette dernière détestait la non-ponctualité et Charlie avait déjà vu bon nombre de ses camarades se faire chambrer sévèrement pour ce motif.

Blême et légèrement honteuse, la jeune fille, tête baissée, déglutit difficilement tout en essayant de trouver une excuse plausible à son quart d'heure de retard. S'être perdue dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express était-il encore recevable lorsqu'on les arpentait pour la septième année consécutive ? … remarquez, Charlie n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin-là …

 **« Alors ? Quelle est donc la raison de votre retard, jeune fille ? »** , questionna McGonagall alors qu'un silence s'était installé dans la pièce.

Il y eut encore quelques secondes d'attente avant que Charlie ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne réponde, hésitante :

 **« Eh bien, je … heu … je … »**

 **« Oui ? »**

La directrice-adjointe leva un sourcil, légèrement agacée.

 **« Eh bien … je n'en ai pas, Professeur. »** , finit par articuler Charlie d'une voix faible.

Quelque part dans la pièce, et tandis que McGonagall soupirait, un léger ricanement se fit entendre. Plus honteuse que jamais, Charlie sentait ses joues s'empourprer.

 **« Ne ricanez pas ainsi, Monsieur Potter**., reprit McGonagall d'un ton réprobateur tout en faisant signe à Charlie de prendre place sur le dernier siège. **Il me semble que vous êtes, vous aussi, de nombreuses fois en retard tout au long de l'année. Bien, maintenant que tout est là,** ajouta-t-elle alors que James Potter se renfrognait, **il est important de mettre le plus de choses au clair avant d'arriver au château. Comme vous le savez certainement, Poudlard a été choisi pour accueillir un grand événement et je compte sur vous pour être à la hauteur des tâches qui vous seront confiées. D'autant plus qu'exceptionnellement, le nombre des Préfets-en-chef a augmenté cette année. À quatre au lieu de deux, vous n'aurez aucune excuse pour ne pas être irréprochables. »**

 **« Absolument, Professeur. »** , acquiesça une jeune fille rousse aux yeux verts, ce qui sembla agacer Potter qui roula des yeux.

La suite, Charlie ne l'écouta pas réellement. Et elle s'en serait certainement sentie coupable si elle n'avait pas été plongée dans une énorme réflexion, partagée entre excitation et crainte.

Excitation parce que l'année qui débutait s'annonçait riche en émotions et découvertes, mais crainte parce que malgré elle, la jeune McAdams ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Ministère était particulièrement inconscient. Organiser une telle chose dans un climat aussi sombre et dans cette atmosphère d'insécurité … et s'il arrivait quelque chose ? Si une personne malveillante réussissait à entrer dans l'école ? Ce serait le carnage complet … le Ministre de la Magie en avait-il conscience ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-il pris le risque de maintenir l'événement ?

 **« Hé, McAdams ! MCADAMS ! »** , s'écria une voix masculine après ce qui parut être à Charlie une bonne petite dizaine de minutes.

Surprise, la jeune fille sursauta et son regard observa rapidement la pièce avant de se poser sur le seul individu encore présent. James Potter se tenait debout à côté d'elle et l'observait avec une moue mi-agacée, mi-inquiète.

 **« La réunion est terminée depuis plus de cinq minutes.** , expliqua James à une Charlie totalement perdue. **Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ? Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien écouté du discours de McGo'. »**

 **« En quoi cela te concerne, Potter ? »** , répliqua Charlie d'un ton sec en se levant et en récupérant ses affaires, tout de même assez étonnée des propos du jeune homme.

Depuis quand James faisait-il attention à elle ?

 **« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas parce que je te parle pas souvent que je ne t'apprécie pas, McAdams. »** , soupira Potter.

Devant cette justification plus qu'inattendue, Charlie se retint d'éclater de rire. Potter, l'apprécier ? Depuis quand pouvait-on apprécier les gens sans même les connaître ?

 **« Et puis tu avais l'air vraiment angoissée.** , déclara James au bout de quelques minutes. **Et je suis curieux. »**

Charlie sourit, amusée. En voilà, une excuse plus acceptable !

 **« Si Monsieur y tient tant …,** soupira-t-elle après un court instant de silence alors que son camarade continuait de la regarder avec insistance. **Mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de très intéressant** , le prévint-elle alors qu'il affichait désormais un sourire triomphant. **Je m'inquiétais juste du fait que le Ministère ait décidé de maintenir le tournoi de Quidditch inter-scolaire dans un moment pareil. »**

 **« Tu as peur qu'il y ait des incidents ? »** , lui demanda James, sourcils froncés.

Pensive, Charlie se contenta de hocher la tête.

 **« Tu sais** , s'exclama Potter après quelques instants. **On a Dumbledore comme directeur. Le plus grand sorcier qui n'est jamais existé. Et même si ce n'est pas trop la joie dans le monde des sorciers en ce moment, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'être inquiet : les conditions de sécurité seront sûrement optimales. »**

Et si seulement il avait eu raison ...


	3. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux :** **« Et ni tes chevilles enflées ni ta tête vide ne te seront d'un grand secours. »**

 **« Allez, Charlie. Mange un peu ! »** , tenta une nouvelle fois Nathanaël d'un ton encourageant.

Mais là encore, ce fut en vain. La main gauche crispée sur sa fourchette, Charlie se contentait de fixer Albus Dumbledore d'un air à la fois rageur et désespéré. Comment leur directeur, _le_ directeur le plus sensé de l'Histoire de Poudlard, avait pu se plier aux volontés du Ministère ? Comment avait-il pu accepter d'organiser le tournoi dans de telles conditions ? Bon d'accord, il fallait bien distraire les étudiants durant ces temps sombres, et dans ces cas-là, le sport et l'esprit de compétition pouvaient se montrer réellement efficaces, mais il n'empêche … accueillir des inconnus dans le château … d'autres écoles qui n'avaient pas toujours très bonnes réputations …

 **« Hé, McAdams ! C'est parce que tu n'as aucun talent pour le Quidditch que tu fais cette tête ?** , une voix masculine et désagréable ramena subitement la jeune fille à la réalité. **T'en fais pas va, tu auras quand même l'occasion de m'admirer sur le terrain ! »**

 **« Pour cela, Archer, il faudrait déjà que tu sois sélectionné dans l'équipe. Et ni tes chevilles enflées ni ta tête vide ne te seront d'un grand secours. »**

La jeune fille n'avait même pas pris la peine de détacher son regard du directeur et avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix glaciale, à faire frissonner le plus courageux d'entre nous.

 **« Mais c'est qu'elle est de merveilleuse humeur, dis donc !** , continua le dit Archer, un sourire nettement narquois aux lèvres, clairement amusé par le comportement de Charlie et nullement déstabilisé. **Elle n'a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas en faisant sa mauvaise tête qu'elle réussira à s'intégrer ? »**

 **« Laisse-la tranquille, David.** , répondit Nathanaël d'un ton calme, en repoussant gentiment son interlocuteur qui se collait à lui pour mieux voir Charlie. **Elle n'est juste pas d'humeur, c'est tout. »**

 **« Elle n'est jamais d'humeur »,** répliqua David en se redressant sur le banc et en essayant de toucher l'épaule de Charlie.

 **« Et toi tu es toujours aussi lourd. »**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le buffet de début d'année venait de se terminer, et c'était avec l'estomac quasiment vide mais l'esprit quelque peu apaisé que Charlie faisait route vers la tour de Serdaigle en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci avait finalement trouvé les mots pour arracher un sourire à la jeune fille et les deux camarades discutaient joyeusement de leurs vacances respectives lorsqu'une voix semblable à celle de Charlie les interrompit, assombrissant de nouveau le visage de la rouquine :

 **« Charlie ! Charlie ! Charlène, attends ! »**

 **« Et les ennuis recommencent …** , maugréa la concernée, une grimace bien visible sur son visage. **Continue, on se rejoint dans la salle commune. »** , ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Nathanaël.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés au milieu d'un des nombreux escaliers de l'école et des grognements de mécontentement commençaient à se faire entendre. Devant l'impossibilité évidente de rester avec son amie – sinon le bouchon qu'ils avaient créé allait finir par s'étendre jusque dans la grande salle – Nathanaël lui jeta un regard insistant et inquiet avant de disparaître dans les hauteurs du château. Peu enthousiaste, Charlie le regarda partir avant de descendre les quelques marches qui la séparaient de sa sœur jumelle, n'oubliant pas de souligner son déplaisir par un très gros soupir.

Jules McAdams, que ce soit au niveau du caractère ou du physique, ne ressemblait en aucun point à Charlie. Pour tout vous dire, les jumelles étaient le parfait opposé l'une de l'autre. Grande, de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux et lisses lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos, Jules débordait de confiance en elle et suscitait une grande admiration chez la grande majorité de ses camarades. Préfète en chef, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et excellente élève, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et avait une grande influence dans le milieu scolaire : même certains professeurs écoutaient ses conseils avec attention. Pour faire bref, elle était l'amie que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir, belle et populaire. Mais pour sa sœur, ces qualités étaient pleinement gâchées par deux principaux défauts : la susceptibilité et l'arrogance.

 _« Une véritable Serpentard, somme toute … »_ , pensa distraitement Charlie alors qu'elle se surprenait à dévisager sa sœur.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** , continua-t-elle, à voix haute cette fois-ci, d'un ton peu enjoué.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient désormais face à face et Jules semblait prendre un certain plaisir à la faire patienter, sachant tout bonnement à quel point Charlie détestait qu'on les voit ensemble.

 **« Eh bien, quel accueil !** , marmonna Jules, un air légèrement dépité sur le visage. **On ne se croise pas de toutes les vacances et c'est comme cela que tu me reçois ? »**

 **« Comme-ci tu y accordais de l'importance !** , lui répliqua Charlie sur le même ton. **Plus je suis loin de toi, mieux tu te portes. »**

 **« Si au moins tu faisais l'effort de … »** , commença sa sœur avec un léger rictus

 **« L'effort de quoi, Jules ? De me transformer en leader ? De devenir sociale et populaire ? Je suis une personne de l'ombre, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète ? Je n'aime pas que l'on fasse attention à moi. Je déteste cela. Alors si tu m'as interpellée juste pour me refaire ton petit discours habituel, tu peux t'en aller ! »**

Charlie n'était pas d'ordinaire une fille très susceptible et ses camarades de classe la voyaient rarement péter les plombs. Mais ce soir, la jeune fille n'était pas d'humeur à accepter les critiques, surtout celles émanant de sa sœur. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas être tout simplement elle-même ? N'était-elle pas libre d'agir et de vivre comme elle le souhaitait ?

 **« Que tu n'aimes pas attirer l'attention, je peux le concevoir …,** reprit prudemment Jules alors que Charlie la fusillait du regard. **Mais avoue que tu te comportes de manière assez étrange … à commencer par cette histoire de double maison. Tu ne pouvais pas être répartie comme tout le monde ? Et puis pourquoi tu évites autant les gens ? Si tu te montrais un petit peu plus avenante … »**

 **« Ce sont les autres qui m'évitent, Julianne. Et non l'inverse. Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont trop fermés d'esprit pour accepter une quelconque différence.»**

Charlie était désormais hors d'elle. Les poings serrés et les joues rouges, la jeune fille tremblait légèrement tout en essayant de ne pas sauter à la gorge de sa sœur. Sa sociabilité avait toujours été un sujet extrêmement sensible et la jeune chapeauflou essayait la plupart du temps de l'oublier.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où Jules parut déstabilisée par les paroles de sa sœur, mais la Serpentard reprit contenance très rapidement et s'exclama, d'un ton qui faisait passer Charlie pour une parfaite demeurée :

 **« Eh bien, tu dois aller vers eux et leur montrer que la différence n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! »**

 **« Dit la fille qui considère sa sœur comme une anomalie du monde de la sorcellerie ? »** , rétorqua Charlie d'un ton grinçant.

Et sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de se défendre, la rouquine tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **« Tu devrais essayer, tu sais ? »**

Ramenée brutalement à la réalité, Charlie sursauta et leva la tête en direction de son interlocuteur. Le teint toujours aussi maladif et les vêtements toujours aussi usés, Remus Lupin se tenait debout en face d'elle et l'observait d'un œil à la fois inquiet et bienveillant.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la jeune fille avait toujours apprécié le jeune Gryffondor. Même s'ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup, les deux camarades s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques de troisième année et appréciaient de se retrouver une fois par semaine à la bibliothèque pour travailler.

 **« Essayer quoi ? »** , demanda-t-elle stupidement, le regard interrogateur.

Il était impossible que Remus fasse référence au fait de transformer sa sœur en citrouille rayée comme elle était en train de l'envisager, si ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme fit un signe de tête en direction de la table. A côté de la bouteille d'encre de Charlie était posé un prospectus annonçant les sélections de Quidditch. La jeune fille était littéralement tombée dessus le matin même et n'avait pu se résoudre à le mettre à la poubelle.

 **« Je n'ai aucune chance, Remus.** , maugréa-t-elle désespérément tout en faisant de la place pour que son camarade puisse s'installer convenablement. **Ils ne m'accepteront jamais. »**

 **« S'ils se basent uniquement sur le talent, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'ils te refusent, Charlie.,** insista Remus, d'une voix ferme. **Tu es sacrément douée. »**

Ce compliment fit rougir la jeune fille qui préféra ne pas réagir et se concentrer sur l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

 **« Où étais-tu ? »** , lui demanda-t-elle, par pure curiosité.

Charlie n'était pas du genre à espionner ses amis ni à piquer des crises de jalousie. Nathanaël pouvait adresser la parole à qui il souhaitait, Charlie n'en voyait aucun inconvénient. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, était le fait que le jeune homme revienne toujours vers elle alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de se hisser vers les sphères les plus populaires de Poudlard. C'était étrange. _Très_ étrange.

 **« J'ai été me renseigner pour toi.** , lui répondit le jeune homme après avoir salué Remus. **L'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard doit être composée d'élèves des quatre maisons âgés au minimum de quinze ans. Les premiers essais ont lieu demain à quinze heures et sont sous la direction de Mme Bibine. Tu as donc toutes tes chances. »**

Charlie s''apprêtait à répondre à Nathanaël qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'y aller, comme elle le répétait depuis la veille, mais l'annonce de son meilleur ami l'avait remplie d'un espoir conséquent. Les essais étaient sous la direction d'un professeur. D'un professeur qui se devait d'être le plus juste et le plus neutre possible. Charlie avait donc une chance d'échapper à la méchanceté et aux moqueries de ses camarades. Et de faire partie de l'équipe. Mais avait-elle vraiment envie d'être en pleine lumière ?

 **« Mais …,** balbutia-t-elle d'un ton hésitant alors que Remus et Nathanaël la regardaient d'un air triomphant. **Je ne suis pas suffisamment entraînée et … et je suis d'une mala... »**

 **« Arrête de te trouver des excuses, Charlie.** , l'interrompit Nathanaël d'un air à la fois amusé et agacé. **Tu as joué au Quidditch tout l'été et il nous reste quatre heures avant le dîner. »**

Et ni une, ni deux, sans tenir compte des supplications de Charlie qui lui disait à quel point il était important pour elle de commencer un devoir de potions à rendre pour le mois prochain, Nathanaël entreprit d'extirper la rouquine de la bibliothèque, suivi de près par Remus.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **« Et ça y est ! On y est, Cornedrue ! On va leur en mettre plein la vue ! »**

 **« Patmol, calme-toi un peu veux-tu ?** , s'exclama Remus, **et fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais ! »** , ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Sirius Black, dont l'enthousiasme était de toute évidence sans bornes en ce jour de sélections, était entré violemment en collision avec Charlie qui tomba au sol, désorientée.

Avec un regard noir en direction de son meilleur ami, Remus se précipita aux côtés de la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever.

 **« Ça va, tu n'as rien ?** , lui demanda-t-il alors que Peter lâchait un léger ricanement et que Sirius et James esquissaient une moue désolée.

 **« Non, ne t'en fais pas.** , répondit Charlie, honteuse, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées. **Je n'ai rien. Je suis une habituée des chutes de toute façon. »** , ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

 **« Vous aussi vous participez aux sélections ? »** , demanda James, son regard alternant entre Charlie et Nathanaël.

 **« Seulement Charlie.** , acquiesça Nathanaël. **Le sport, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »**

 **« Et quel poste … ? »**

 **« Gardien. »**

A l'entente de cette réponse, le visage de James s'éclaircit. Il était évident que le jeune homme craignait qu'il y ait trop de concurrence pour le poste de poursuiveur.

 **« Mais ce n'est pas un poste plutôt masculin ?,** intervint soudainement Peter alors que le silence se faisait entre nos différents protagonistes. **Je veux dire, il faut être assez baraqué … »**

 **« Charlie s'en sort très bien.** , intervint Nathanaël alors que la concernée affichait désormais un air plus anxieux. **Tu viens ?** , ajouta-t-il à son adresse. **J'ai cru voir Dorea et Arthur dans la foule. »**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour entrer sur le terrain. Les gardiens étant nécessaires pour évaluer le niveau des poursuiveurs, Madame Bibine avait décidé de commencer les sélections par ce poste. Ce fut donc seulement un quart d'heure après être arrivée au terrain que Charlie s'envola et prit place devant les buts. Le temps était encore clément en ce début septembre, il n'était donc pas étonnant que les gradins fussent remplis d'élèves surexcités et prêts à tout pour encourager leur joueur préféré. Des banderoles en tout genre s'étendaient le long des gradins mais pas une seule n'était là pour encourager la jeune fille. Cependant, cela ne lui fit aucun effet : au fond d'elle, elle savait que Nathanaël était présent, là, quelque part au milieu de la foule, et cela lui suffisait amplement.

Le poste de gardien n'avait jamais été très attirant aux yeux des étudiants et Charlie se sentit quelque peu soulagée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait que deux adversaires. Cela lui assurait un essai assez court ainsi qu'une humiliation moins grande. Et cela, ce n'était pas négligeable. De plus, étant donné qu'il fallait un gardien remplaçant, le fait qu'ils ne soient que trois augmentait clairement ses chances de faire partie de l'équipe, même en tant que remplaçante. Un seul d'entre eux serait éliminé.

Après un dernier rappel des consignes, Madame Bibine fit commencer la séance de tirs aux buts. Les trois apprentis gardiens devaient rattraper le plus de souafles possibles. Il y avait cinq tirs, à eux de faire en sorte qu'aucun ne rapporte de points au lanceur.

Malgré le stress et la sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos, Charlie réussit à stopper quatre fois le souafle. Un score honorable qui lui valut les encouragements des spectateurs et de Madame Bibine mais qui ne fut guère suffisant pour décrocher le poste de gardien titulaire. Ce dernier revint à un Serpentard de cinquième année que Charlie n'avait encore jamais vu et qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui lancer des regards moqueurs. Il avait réussi à tout arrêter. Soit. C'était le jeu, il ne fallait pas être déçu. Et puis, elle était tout de même gardienne remplaçante...

 _« Aka le poste qui ne sert strictement à rien … »_ , pensa sombrement Charlie

 **« T'en fais pas, va !** , s'exclama Nathanaël après l'avoir serré brièvement dans ses bras alors que la jeune fille venait de le rejoindre, dépitée. **Les gardiens remplaçants jouent un match sur trois. Si notre équipe va loin, tu peux quand même jouer un nombre conséquent de matches. Et puis, ce nigaud n'est pas à l'abri d'une blessure. »**

Un match sur trois ? Cela améliora quelque peu l'humeur de la jeune fille. Un match sur trois. Cela lui plaisait. Dans la lumière mais pas trop. Pas au centre des attentions mais suffisamment présente pour marquer les esprits si un sélectionneur passait dans le coin …


End file.
